


Y is for Y Chromosome

by PepperF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-18
Updated: 2009-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, some men were easier to treat than others...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y is for Y Chromosome

**Author's Note:**

> For sg_fignewton's Janet Alphabet Soup.

Janet had spent the majority of her career as a military doctor treating members of the opposite sex, and their Y chromosomes had long since become a matter of complete disinterest, despite their occasional displays of embarrassment or bluster. She'd treated everyone at the SGC, from the rawest new E-1 to the rather endearing three-star who'd had 'a bit of a funny turn' on a visit to the SGC; from her colleague Doctor Warner to the chronically treatment-phobic Marine sergeant on SG-3. She'd treated her (then not ex-) husband, because he needed that broken arm set and she could curl up and shake once they'd gotten to the hospital and some other doctor was handling his care. She'd treated Major Samuels when she wanted nothing more than to throttle him. She'd treated Siler about once a fortnight, even though they were usually only minor wounds that could just as easily be handled by one of her nurses, purely because she liked to chat with him.

"Doc!"

She rolled her eyes. Of course, some men were easier to treat than others.

" _Doc!_ "

"When your core temperature reaches 37 degrees, Colonel, and not before!" she snapped. There was grumbling, but it petered out noticeably quickly, a sure sign that, however much Colonel O'Neill might protest, he was still feeling the effects of his sustained dip in cold water.

But he'd succeeded in distracting her from her notes. Well, what was the point of being CMO if you couldn't do rounds when you wanted?

Of the three usual suspects currently residing in her infirmary, only one was in the process of trying to make a break for it when she stepped out of her office. "Daniel!"

"Buuuusted," muttered Jack, smugly. For all his griping, he wasn't going anywhere tonight – not after having half a river pumped out of him.

Daniel glanced around in surprise, wobbling alarmingly, but quickly recovered and plastered a smile on his face. "Janet, I'm really feeling much..."

"Back in bed, Daniel."

"...and I have some translations that are really very urgent, General Hammond asked me..."

" _Bed_ , Doctor Jackson. It's the soft, squashy thing with the faint smell of disinfectant, just behind you."

"...and after all, I don't need to use my ankle to read or write, and I'm sure I'd recover much better in a familiar sett—"

"Now!"

It was a tone she used with Cassie more than her patients, but it worked. He sat, swiftly. When she followed it up with a significant glare, he lay back down and pulled the sheet reluctantly over himself. "But I'm booooooored."

Janet pulled out the Yahtzee from his bedside cabinet and smacked it down on his chest. Then, because she was a professional, and would in no way be provoked to ignore her duties by recalcitrant patients, she glanced over his chart and had a quick poke at his ankle. Daniel yelped. "You'll be fine in a few days. Just stay off the ankle." She ignored the muttered _yahvol_ , too.

It looked like the Colonel was already halfway towards sleep, so she tweaked his curtains so the main lights wouldn't bother him, and moved on to Teal'c. Sam had looked torn between smugness and worry at being the only uninjured quarter of her team, as she'd helped Teal'c to the infirmary.

Teal'c was sitting up against the pillows. Janet checked the monitors, and noted with approval that Junior seemed to be doing good work. "And how're you feeling, Teal'c?"

"Much improved. I believe that my symbiote has been successful in countering the poison."

Janet hmmed in agreement. "It certainly looks that way. Your b.p. is back up, the fever is gone – how're the headache, the nausea?"

"Gone."

"And your tongue?" Teal'c obligingly stuck out his tongue. "Not blue and yellow – always a good sign," she smiled. Teal'c twinkled back at her. "Well, Teal'c, I'm happy to release you to quarters if you'll come back for a checkup tomorrow morning," she said, and ignored an indignant archaeological squeak.

"That would be most acceptable," said Teal'c, wasting no time in getting out of bed. He stood, and bowed slightly towards her. "Again I must thank you for your care, Doctor Frasier," he said, before turning on his heel and departing. Janet watched him go, feeling appreciated. 

Now there went a Y chromosome carrier who knew how to properly treat his physician.

\---

END.


End file.
